bad_deathclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are the Sergeant, the REAL leader of the NCR detachment near Sunnydale. The backbone of the NCR Army, you know how to turn a recruit into a fighting man that will scare even the most hardened of legionnaires. Your job is to make sure the troopers are where they're supposed to be, when they need to be there, with the ammo required to destroy anything in their path. Being the Sergeant "Im justifiably in a position that id rather not be in, BUT THE CREAM. ALWAYS RISES TO THE TOP BABY." - Prominent NCR SGT. R.Savage During his interview after the 1st battle of hoover dam. So, you've decided to stop playing around in the sandbox with your little nuts hanging out, and instead you've decided to Run the NCR from the ground Level and Turn this wasteland into a garden. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do, but i'm going to anyway. Chug that milk player, you're need protein to get as robust as randy. 1.Report For Duty Walk up to the Captain. Salute. Report Rank, Last name, and your readiness to kick some ass. Deploy a tasteful one liner. 2.Ask Command to Form a Squad You're gonna lead a squad today. Unless the commanding officer specifies differently, you will be assigned a squad. If you are not assigned a squad, it is highly suggested that you gather some friends and form your own unless specified to do different. its always a good idea to designate one of your troopers as a Combat Medic. Load them up with medical supplies. Try to give it to people who prefer to play in a support role. 3. Ask Command for Orders If you don't give your squadmates clear goals and objectives, they will go crazy and start deserting. So, you're gonna run to the LT. You're gonna tell them that your squad is ready to roll. If He tells you to sit in the base, you've gotta come up with some kind of order to give to your recruits. Get them to assist you in digging sand or something. Ask the engineer how to help with defenses, go on short patrols around the base. If he tells you to go out to complete an objective, 'Arm up as fast as possible and get to work. Time is of the essence. '''Once you return home from your objective, you will be automatically be put on guard duty, and another squad will be sent out to complete an objective. ' This will be known as a SQUAD ROTATION. ' Occasionally, in situations when the NCR raids a major location, the captain will form a '''Task Force' consisting of 2 squads. However, there must always be at least 1 squad garrisoned '''at the base at all times. '''3.Run the Armory (Instead of a Squad) Chances are, the armory is unguarded and not controlled by anyone who could be considered a respectable quartermaster. That's pretty cringe bro. Aquire a lock and key and lock the Gate. You now control the Armory. Keep the Weapons safe, as it's literally the only thing that the NCR has going for it. Ask questions and be vigilant. ☀''If you lose control of the Armory you have failed as a SGT. '' ☀''It is possible to do both squad leadership and cover the armory, but it'll make you really unhappy to do it.'' 4.Maintain Squad Cohesion Then You're Probably gonna get an assignment. If you didn't get an assignment, Go get an assignment. Don't go out with your squad on patrol without letting your commander know. If you're assigned to the guard base, make sure to Assign Battlebuddies, '''Bug the Engineer to build a firewall and static defenses if not already built. If you're assigned to go on patrol, loot, or leave the base to complete some other objective, Tell your squad to form up into a snake by lining up and grabbing eachother, one by one. You should be able to control your squad movements by walking, and your squad can now patrol with the big irons out and not have a speed debuff. Complete your objective. '''RTB if casualties (injuries+deaths) numbers are near 50%. Their Lives are in your hands. 5.Don't Let It Hit You But at some point, its gonna hit you. "S''omethings gotta give", either it's executing the 4th civilian that day for trying to rush the armory, or if you just had to bury one of your recruits that got raped and murdered when you turned your back for a second on your last mission. At some point, something is gonna hit you hard and its you're gonna feel it in the morning. Wash the blood off of your Fatigues and instruct your Units to do the same. Your goal, overall Maintain proper unit composure at the ground level. Try not to snap, try to refrain from suicide, try to refrain from doing something that could get you killed (or banned). '☀'If the Leadership loses professionalism then everything will fall apart and everyone will die. ☀If the base gets too messy, then morale will fall, regulars will get antsy, the situation will hit rock bottom then everything will fall apart and everyone will die. ☀If the medical machines are broken or gone, you will die ☀Starving Regulars cannot fight effectively or run fast. If that oven breaks you got a problem on your hand... ☀Being a Recruit/Trooper is some Scary Stuff. Always offer encouraging dialog to get them on task. ☀Idle hands are the Devil's Playground, give bored people things to do. Chain of Command * Captain * Lieutenant * Medical Officer (Equal to LT.) * '''Sergeant' * Heavy Trooper (Equal to SGT.) * Engineer (Equal to SGT.) * Trooper * Recruit Category:NCR